Legacies of the Heroes Soul
by Winter-Buzz
Summary: After the Titan war Percy vanishes. He wakes up in the wolf house with only a assortment of jewellery that become weapons and amour and a bow that comes to him when he needs it. What happens when he wakes up with new powers, a new destiny and a new name, Bellator Deorum, Warrior of the gods? What will he have do to stop the beast from rising from the deep? AU. Artemis/Percy/Athena
1. The first demigod

**(A/N:** I had yet another idea for a story but this one seems kind of original and I really wanted to write it as soon as possible so I don't forget it**)**

**Chapter 1: The first demigod**

**Heirax POV**

**Olympus, during the first Titan war**

This war has been going on for years and now the final battle is near. The gods have been preparing for a final battle, the Cyclopes building weapons and armor under the supervision of the Hekatonkheires', etc.

Who am I. I am Heirax, the first demigod son of Zeus and the champion of Hestia. I was conceived by my father sixteen years ago and raised on Olympus. I am the only demigod child alive because the rest of the gods refused to bring a moral soul into this barren war.

I have become a master at my powers over the sky and hearth. I don't like to boast, mother (Hestia), says arrogance is the downfall of all great hero's, but I am as powerful as most Olympians.

**(All the Olympians were born and alive in this)**

I was taught by many of the gods how to fight. Ares and Athena taught me how to fight while Athena also schooled me, Apollo and Artemis taught me archery, and Artemis and I are close friends, even though I am a male she thinks I am the only tolerable one to ever be born.

The Hekatokheires and Hephaestus made me a set of armor, a shield and a… peculiar weapon.

**_Flashback, Heirax is seven_**

_My father called me to the throne room for an important meeting. I was dressed in my favorite white chiton. On the way there I walked past minor gods, nymphs, satyrs, etc. who greeted me with waves or nodding to me._

_I arrived at the throne room and entered. All the Olympians were there along with the Hekatonkheires. I walked up to my father's throne and knelt "You asked for me father?" he smiled warmly at me while Hera sneered at me._

_She still hasn't got over that I was born as an illegitimate son to her husband "Yes son, I have asked you here to present to you your armor, shield and weapon" I looked up at him, I was almost literally bouncing with anticipation._

_My father told me that he ordered Hephaestus and the hundred handed ones to make me a set of equipment that is indestructible and unique; this was over six months ago._

_"Hephaestus!" he boomed. Hephaestus hobbled down from his throne. He walked up to me with a small case; he handed it to me, gave me a curt nod and walked back to his throne._

_Opening the case I looked inside. Inside there was a chain necklace with a lightning bolt dangling from it, a wristband, and a ring with an eagle insignia on the ring and wristband, they were all completely golden._

_My first instinct was to put them on. After I did this they glowed golden light till I was completely engulfed in said light. When the light faded I felt like I was wearing and holding something._

_Looking down I saw a set of gleaming gold armor, it was regular Hoplite armor, except that it glowed and had wings sticking out the sides of my helmet and boots, I'll bet ten drachmas that Hermes was involved in that._

_Upon further inspection I was wearing a red tunic under it and even the sandals were this mysterious golden metal. Shock overwhelmed me as I noticed that the armor, altogether, weighed no more than the lightest boiled leather armor_

_On my left hand was a circular golden shield used by Hoplites with a large golden eagle emblazoned onto the front of it._

_In my right hand was a standard Spartan Xiphos, though it seemed much different. It was gold like the rest of my equipment but it glowed a soft golden light "Imagine the weapon as anything you want, only your imagination is the limitation" said father._

_I imagined it as a spear and it glowed brighter for a second and was replaced by a beautiful spear. My jaw dropped as I examined the equipment and my father let out a booming, as others chuckled._

_Athena gave me a small smile that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. I've had a small crush on her since we met but she only sees me as her friend if anything._

_"You should go practice with your new weapon my boy!" he said, still shaking from trying to hold in his chuckles. I bowed quickly and almost sprinted for the arena "Thank you father" he just waved me off and I ran out, top speed._

**_Flashback End_**

I should really pay attention now and stop reminiscing or Ares is going to skewer me. I am currently training against Ares in the arena on Olympus, and man he wants to kill me so bad.

He was father's favorite son until I came along and he now takes every opportunity to beat me up that he can. Though he doesn't succeed, which makes him angrier, but no matter what I always stay calm, part of being Hestia's champion seeing as how she is the calmest, most peaceful and kindest goddess.

I kept on the defense against Ares and he knew it, it didn't make him any happier than he already was. After a few failed attempts he was doubled over gasping for air. Only now did I notice the crowd that was building, most of the gods were there as well as a few nymphs and satyrs.

"Is that all you got" I taunted him trying, and succeeding, to make him angrier. And everyone who has experience in fighting knows that it is crucial to keep your cool otherwise you can make fatal mistakes out of blind anger.

He jabbed angrily with his sword and I took it as the chance to disarm him. We locked blades and I twisted causing his sword to clatter to the floor. He stared at his sword in shock for a few seconds before glaring at me and storming out the arena.

"Sore loser" I muttered before turning to the audience. None gaped or looked amazed that I beat Ares, after all it's a daily occurrence. I was approached by father, Apollo, Hermes and Athena.

Father gave me a warm hug and congratulated me on yet another victory on the war god. Apollo and Hermes gave me man hugs. I felt that my pocket was lighter than before, I glared at Hermes "Give me back my wallet". **(I know they won't have 'wallets' at this time but they do in my story, so shut it)**

Sighing he handed me back my wallet "Now my necklace" he sighed again and passed me my armor/necklace. I turned to Athena after I put my necklace back on; she smiled warmly at me before wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and giving me a soft peck on the lips.

**(Athena's not a maiden yet, neither is Artemis)**

I didn't tell you she's my girlfriend? No? Well, now you know. I noticed a lot of jealous glares being sent her way as I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. Not my fault that a lot of girls find me irresistible, don't know why though, I'm not that great.

Turning to father, but keeping my arms around Athena, I asked "How long until the final battle?" his face turned from cheerful and prideful to grim and solemn "Two days at most before our armies cross paths" I nodded before turning back to Athena "We should get as much training in as possible before the battle to come" I whispered gravely to her.

She nodded in understanding, but didn't seem too happy about not spending too much time with one another. She flashed on her armor and drew her spear and shield. I touched my necklace to summon my armor and my wristband for my shield. I focused on my ring to call my weapon to me in spear form; it appeared in a flash of gold. Looking at her she gave me a devilish smirk and I knew one thing. I. Am. Screwed.

**_Two days later, marching upon enemy army_**

Our forces were a thousand strong and the enemy army is about the same from the Intel we gathered. Crossing over the hill a horrific sight stood before us, an army of many monsters ranging from; dragon women to Canadians **(Can't spell actual name)**, and hell hounds to basilisks.

I was marching at the front of the army in line with the Olympians and lord of the underworld. At the front of the enemy lines stood some Titans I learned from my classes with Athena; Kronos, Krios, Hyperion, Iapetus, Perses, Coeus, Pallas, Oceanus, Tethys, Menoetius, Atlas, Mnemosyne and Themis.

Zeus and the others marched out to meet them as I followed, I am the general of the Olympic armies after all "We give you one last chance to surrender _father_" I never knew that someone could hold such contempt for the man that conceived you but seeing as it's Kronos I see why he hates him.

"Why would I surrender to you _son_" he taunted right back "Now these are two options we give to you pitiful gods and the single demigod" he said as he glared at me, I thwarted a lot, and I mean a lot, of his plans "One, you surrender and do whatever we say or two, we forcefully remove you from this world. Now make your choice".

The gods instantly snarled at him before father yelled "We will never surrender. Prepare for the fight of your life _father_!" he stormed back to the anxious soldiers awaiting our command. As I walked away I saw a slight smile on the Titans faces, so they are trying to rile him up, huh. Better calm him down before he plays into their hands.

"Father" he turned to me with a smouldering expression "He's just trying to rile you up and cloud your judgement, don't let him get to you" his eyes widened before he visibly breathed out "Thank you son, it would have been disastrous if I let my anger control me".

I nodded to him "Prepare for battle son" he said to me "I already am" I said back hefting thunder-fire in spear mode.

He smiled warmly at me before addressing the army "The Titans have ruled this world with an iron fist for too long, today we end this war, today we finish our war for our own and the freedom of others!" clangs echoed from the soldiers as the hit their weapons against their shields "TODAY WE FIGHT FOR OLYMPUS!" the clangs got louder as cheering and jeering echoed throughout the entire plain that will be our battle ground.

Shaking my head from side to side I only thought of one thing _'Why oh why isn't he the god of theater'_ It may be time for the largest battle to ever happen but my stupid ADHD induced brain made me think that.

Cheers rose from the Titans forces before they broke out into a blind uncoordinated charge. They may be led by Titans but they are still just bloodthirsty monsters that want nothing better to do then kill, kill and, oh what was it, yes kill.

Our archers followed the orders of the twins, sun and moon and started to fire volley after volley at the monsters; those that were hit went down and crumbled to dust. We waited until they were about twenty meters before we ordered a counter charge.

Our forces clashed in bloody conflict with the monsters as the twelve Olympians and Hades charged the Titan commanders. Poseidon attacked Oceanus, Ares attacked Perses, Apollo attacked Krios, Athena attacked Pallas, Artemis attacked Mnemosyne, Aphrodite attacked Themis, Hephaestus attacked Hyperion, Hermes attacked Coeus, Demeter attack Tethys, Dionysus attacked Iapetus, Hera attacked Menoetius, Hades attacked Atlas and Zeus attacked Kronos. **(I don't care if they weren't involved in the war; they just are in this bit okay)**.

I stayed around there general area killing monsters that tried to attack them from behind. This went on for a long time and each army took large casualties. The battle ground was littered with golden dust and so many dismembered limbs that it made me want to barf.

After cutting down another hell hound a bloodcurdling scream echoed in my head. I recognized the voice, it was Athena. I ran in the direction of the scream to see Athena on the floor with a large gash across her stomach and many cuts and bruises everywhere else. But the worst wound was yet to come as she was on her knees Pallas was bringing down his sword to take her head off.

I would not allow that to happen. Using the winds to make myself faster and lightning to enhance my muscles, trick I learned, I speed across the field faster than Hermes ever could.

Pushing her out of the way just as the Titan brought his sword down, instead of removing her head it embedded itself deep in my chest, just below my heart, severing tendons and major arteries.

A fatal wound for a mortal, even with the treatment of Apollo, I wouldn't get treatment fast enough anyway, at the rate I'm losing blood I'm as good as dead. My vision blurred and I lost track of time. Minutes, seconds or hours could've past but I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

I was being propped up in a warm pair of arms. I opened my eyes to as far as I could and saw the beautiful grey eyes of my one love "D-don't you d-dare d-die on me" she stuttered, for once not the confident goddess that you don't pick a fight with but a broken and scared women.

"It's too late" tears finally broke free as small sobs wracked her body "Don't cry over me, I will always love you, but you have to move on" I said before coughing up even more blood.

"I can't move on, I love you and only you" she paused for a moment, like she was debating something in her head "I-I swear on the river Styx that my body and soul will forever be yours" people wore horrified expressions as thunder rumbled in the background "Please don't leave me" she begged, but it was too late.

I couldn't respond, my soul was being drawn into the underworld. I shut my eyes and took my final breath in the land of the living. Opening my eyes I saw Charon waiting for the dead to board his ferry.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the legendary Heirax himself, son of Zeus, the first demigod" he mock praised, I narrowed my eyes at him as I dug into my pocket. I pulled out a drachma and threw it at him "Just take me across the Styx".

He eyed the coin hungrily before doing as I asked. We didn't talk as he pushed the boat of the black, grimy river. My clothes changed from simple chiton into a black robe.

Arriving at the other side I got off along with the rest of the souls that were on board. Walking down the desolate black path I came across the gates of Hades, guarded by the king of hell hounds, Cerberus.

Walking towards him he spotted me and all six of his eyes were trained directly at me. He started to growl at me as I got closer and closer to the entrance. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder; I turned around to come face to face with death himself, Thanatos.

"Follow me" he led me past Cerberus through the fields of Asphodel towards Hades black palace. Arriving at the large doors of the palace Thanatos pushed them open and led me into the throne room.

The whole palace was sculpted from black marble and ornamented with rare metals and gems. It was replica of Olympus. There were two large thrones in the throne room and one of said thrones was occupied.

On the throne was my beaten and battered uncle, Hades, god of the underworld. He dismissed Thanatos with the wave of his hand and got of his throne, shrinking down, he approached me.

He pulled me up from my kneeling position and looked into my sky blue eyes with black eyes "I have personally chosen myself to give you a choice" I gulped before looking into his eyes "What are the choices".

He grinned at me "There are two. One is go to Elysium and stay dead or two is rebirth" I thought for a moment.

I may get to see Athena again. Athena. She swore to stay faithful to me, even in death. If I have a chance to go back to her I have to take it, I can't let her be alone because of me.

Turning back to him I said "Let's see what life holds in store this time" he grinned before he shadow traveled both of us to the Lethe. World here I come.

**(A/N: **I will answer some questions before you ask them;

**1)** Athena swore to love Heirax forever, that's why she is a virgin goddess

**2)** The armor, shield and weapon are imperial gold, just a rare metal in the world at the time but becomes more common with the birth of Romans

**3) **Yes Athena is a OOC, it is a long, long time before the PJO series was held, so she changed.

If you have questions to asked, ask them and i will answer them the best i can**)**


	2. Pin point shadow

**Chapter 2: Pin point shadow**

**Zethus POV**

How did I die you ask, well you may have to know my life as the first son of Hades to know how and why I died.

**_Flashback_**

_I was conceived by my father directly after the Titan war. My mother was a mortal that died to protect me so my father raised me in the black palace of the underworld with Persephone as my adoptive mother._

_How did she become my adoptive mother you ask? How can she stand the illegitimate son of her husband? Easy. When I was a baby my father had work to do and none of the servants could calm me down so they got Persephone and asked her to try. She wouldn't at first but after a few more minutes of crying she had enough and gave it a try._

_After she saw me she gave in to the motherly urges she's always had, seeing as how she can't have her own son. And she became a mom to me which I am very thankful for._

_When I was in the underworld I did a lot of training with swords, bows and daggers. I excelled at using a bow and dagger better then when I was using a sword and my powers over shadows were better than my power over the dead._

_On my seventh birthday my father gave me a few things, my light leather armor, black cloak, bow and dagger. My bow is made of soul wood, which is harvested from the center of Asphodel. My dagger is Stygian iron with a soul wood handle._

_I named my bow 'pin point' and my dagger 'shadow strike'. At the age of eleven I became one of my father's scouts/assassins and eventually became the best at the age of fourteen._

_At the age of fifteen I met Apollo on one of my missions and became fast friends with him. After a few competitions between each other in archery and other things like how to heal with my herbal knowledge and play music, he offered to be my patron._

_I accepted and within a month I became his pride and joy, as well as my fathers, and he introduced me to his sister. When he openly boasted to her that I could beat her she challenged me and I accepted the challenge._

_The challenge was thirty arrows, one target and non-stop firing. Apollo called 'go' and we started firing arrow after arrow. At the end I split over half my arrows while hers were clustered around the bulls eye._

_After that she wouldn't talk to me for a week but after then her competitive spirit was back and she couldn't stand to be beaten by anybody. She came looking for me and when she found me she challenged me to see who can bag bigger game._

**_(I don't know how to size them up)_**

_I got a bigger buck then she did but this time she became more talkative to me, instead of being stubborn and stuck-up. Sitting under the moon that night we talked while we ate our catch. I learned a lot about her, things like; she doesn't trust men, loves to hunt, etc._

_After a while I decided to play a song Apollo taught me, he called it __**Violet moon;**_

**_(Blah, blah, blah. Can't think of any lyrics)_**

_When I finished I looked over to see her fast asleep on the ground with her blanket curled around her small frame. She looked so beautiful in the night, like a portrait too beautiful to be real. Her auburn hair flowed down her shoulders, her pale skin shining in the light of the full moon and the peaceful expression on her face. Too beautiful to be real, fortunately she is real._

_Reaching over I pulled her covers up more and lightly kissed her forehead before I could stop myself. She shifted slightly and a slight smile adorned her breathtakingly beautiful face._

_After that moment a lot of things happened in my life. Artemis and I became very good friends, though I wish it was more, I won't push her though. I became my father's best assassin and earned the title 'Pin point shadow'._

_ I discovered that with Apollo as my patron I can concentrate the power of the sun; I learned how to use fire to make my arrows explosive, I just have to focus on the tip and voila, a bonafied explosive arrow guaranteed to cause mass havoc._

_ I never told you the unique function of my bow did I? My bow doesn't require a quiver; it forms arrows out of shadows as I pull the string back, very useful. After a few more months a war broke out, this wasn't like the last Titan war that I heard about from my father, this was a war against Gaea, primordial goddess of the earth and her children, the Giants._

_I was sent on mission by my father. These missions ranged from scouting missions, to hit and run mission. Artemis and I grew even closer over these few months and sometimes I couldn't help but stare at her, the portrait of natural beauty._

_I never got to know how she felt though, not till the battle to retake the doors of death. We were fighting and almost endless army, Gaea stationed a large amount of monsters to guard the doors but we had to close them otherwise fighting this war will be pointless._

_I knew there one thing about the doors that most didn't, to close the doors once they are open is easy, but a demigod must do it from one the other side and I will not let anyone sacrifice themselves, I will close the door._

_Blood and dust was everywhere as monsters, undead, mortals and immortals fell, the monsters were building back up again and again no matter how many times we put them down. I summoned an undead vanguard of twenty hoplites and ten archers and made a last ditch push for the gates._

_We pushed towards the gates and cut down anything that got in our way. They hoplites pierced, slashed and hacked their way through while the archers and I were a little behind, peppering the enemy forces with arrows._

_We forced our way through the door and saw a sight that brought a shiver to my spine. Wave upon wave of monsters flocked to the doors trying to get out, I would not allow that. Sucking up my fear I ordered my soldiers to hold them back as I closed the doors._

_"ZETHUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Artemis as she shot a hell hound, even with the grim on her face she managed to look stunningly beautiful "The only way to close the doors is from this side!" I called back "I'm sorry Artemis, I love you!" I slammed the heavy doors shut with one final push._

_Pounding and shouting was heard behind me as I turned to the bloodthirsty creatures "Sometimes sacrifices must be made" I whispered to myself before drawing an arrow and lighting it on fire "Let's see what they can do" I released the arrow and blew up a small chunk of the total population of the army._

_Releasing arrow after arrow at a pace as fast Artemis could I slaughtered them as they charged my front thirty troopers. The twenty hoplites cut down the ones that reached the line and the ten archers helped me shoot them but I knew that we wouldn't be able to keep this up forever…_

**_Artemis POV_**

_"I'm sorry Artemis, I love you!" were his last words as he slammed the door shut. The man that I love, loves me back, I couldn't dwell on that thought I had to get him out of there._

_Dispatching the last monster I charged at the door and smashed my fists relentlessly against it. Hades caught my arm and pulled me away from the door "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I looked into his eyes and he looked so broken that I forgot about being angry._

_"W-we can't open the doors, they are as ancient as Ouranous. The gods, no matter how much we wanted to, would never have the power to force them open" tears were flowing down my cheeks as my brother approached; I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly._

_I felt a hot liquid on my head, I looked up to see my brother crying too, they loved each other like brothers. Putting my head down on his chest I sobbed, for once in my life I sobbed. There would never be a man like Zethus "I swear on the Styx that I will always love you Zethus, body and soul, I will forever be yours" thunder rumbled as I cried harder than I ever cried before._

**_Flashback end_**

**Zethus POV**

So that's how I died, I died to save the ones I love. Would I do it again? Of course I would "Hello son" I turned around and saw my father on his throne, I quickly bowed "Father, why do you wish to speak to me" he gave me a sad smile.

"To tell you the past of your soul" he said, I looked at him confused. He waved his hands and I saw images, no, memories flash through my mind. I am Zethus, first son of Hades, reincarnation of Heirax, first son of Zeus and first ever demigod.

I have to goddesses who swore themselves to my soul, Athena and Artemis "You have achieved Elysium, you can stay or go back and maybe see your beloveds again" he said with a small smirk "But I won't remember who I am" he looked around like he is revealing a secret.

"There is a way to remember your past and have your abilities from both rebirths, you won't know and be able to use these until you are seventeen though" I thought about what he said. I have one more chance to help the world and maybe get some personal gain.

"How would you do that father" I asked him, he shrunk down to his mortal size and spoke "I can get Hecate to put a spell on your soul that will take the memories you have and store them away instead of wiping them away like the Lethe" he continued "We will still have to dip you in the Lethe but we will do that after your memories are stored".

"I will do it" he smiled at me "Come, let's go get Hecate" he shadow travelled us to wherever the goddess of magic currently is. Arriving at her cave my father guided me in; she stood there reading a large tome.

"Hecate" Hecate spun around at the sound of my father's voice, when she saw me her eyes widened before she bowed to my father "Hello milord, what brings you and your de… son to my humble abode" she said.

He narrowed his eyes before clearing his throat "I need you to do something for me" she nodded quickly "I need you to take the memories my son has and lock them away in his soul so that when he dips in the Lethe they won't be removed but hidden till he reaches seventeen".

She nodded quickly "I can do that right now, but it will make his soul unconscious" how can a soul get unconscious? Oh well. He looked at me, I nodded to him.

"Now" he said, she mumbled a few words that sounded like 'Memories be locked into the soul, hidden from the waters of memories till the time is right of the body seventeen'; my eyes drooped as I collapsed.

The last words I heard were "let's get him to the Lethe" before I blacked out. After what felt like minutes a bright white light flooded my vision as I opened my eye, I squinted but couldn't see anything so I closed my eyes again.

Who am I? What am I? Where am I? These questions flood my brain as I snuggled closer to the warm arms that are holding me. I heard voice talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. The only words I could make out were "Perseus, that's what his name will be, Perseus Jackson".

**(A/N: **Do you like it or is it bad. Tell me what you think in a review please, I welcome anything that can help me improve**)**


	3. The Wolves

**PLEASE READ  
**  
I am sorry that this took so long to write but I was stuck.

After writing Erin Effigy I discovered that I prefer to write in third person style so I will be doing that for now on.

A few things in this story will be different. Like the tattoo and Praetor thing.

Annabeth and Percy never got together or kissed, they have a brother/sister relationship.

**Guest - **Yes they were but lets just say that Apollo and Artemis were moon and sun deities in training, or something.

**The Embodiment of Death - **I would but I have an idea in chapter four.

**CourtingTheMoon - **They have the same personalities of each other so they won't be possessing him, just shaping who he is.

**STILL-D.R.E - **I haven't abandoned this but I had a major writers block for this story.

**Drewdragon - **Thank you. Honestly I keep forgetting that.

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Wolves**

**Percy **

Darkness was all that filled his memory and sight. He couldn't see anything or remember anything, other than two things, gorgeous grey and beautiful silver eyes on two stunning women. He only felt the cold rough stone on his back, heard the sounds of the wilds and felt a soft caressing breeze on his skin.

He could also smell… dog? No, not dog, wolf. Straining he managed to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. The room was shabby and the walls were barely even there. The ground was course and worn. It was all like a battle field.

Sitting up he tried to take in his surroundings better. He felt a breath on his back and leaped up, subconsciously pulling out the pen from his pocket and uncapping it. The blades tip hovered inches away from a surprised wolfs nose.

Her surprised look changed to an apathetic one. _'You have potential pup' _her voice rang through Percy's head _'though you are much older than the regular recruit. About seventeen years old'_.

"Who are you?" his voice was surprising. Instead of the usual scared tone his voice held confidence. It also held an unimaginable power that made the wolf shiver. _'I am Lupa, mother of Rome, and you are a demigod. What is your name?'_ he paused to think and came up with nothing, the fact that she said she was a wolf goddess or told him he was a demigod didn't startled him like normal people, he took it in stride.

"I can't remember. Anything" The wolf looked at him, she knew who he was, what he was and the deeds he has done. But she didn't expect him to be blessed by a few gods.

_'Your name and past does not matter for now. You are my pup and I shall train you before you join the legion'_ he gave her a questioning look, sword still in her face.

"Legion?" she sighed, she has told everyone over and over again for years, it gets irritating.

_'The demigod legion at camp Jupiter is a group of demigods like you fighting for the gods. Romulus and I are the immortal consuls' of the first legion'_ he held her gaze the whole time she talked. She was slightly fazed, his eyes, like his voice, contained hints of his power but also drew forth a feeling of something the wolf has not felt for centuries… fear.

His gaze was not cold or harsh but… empty like a part of it was missing. It was the gaze of a battle hardened warrior trained to show no emotion and have no fear of the horrors that can await anyone in life.

_'Enough chatter, follow me pup' _Lupa stalked off through the ruins with Percy on her heels. After walking for a while they arrived at a room with an engraved wall with an arm sized hole in it.

_'Place your left arm into the hole and we will see who claims and blesses' _Percy was reluctant but did it anyway, after he took off a golden bracelet and a silver skull ring and put them in his pocket. Lupa eyed them but said nothing, it was also the first time she noticed the necklace on his neck and the golden ring on his right hand. When his arm was fully inside it clamped down and held his arm in place.

"What the Hades!" Percy exclaimed, Lupa ignored the use of Pluto's Greek name and walked out of the way. The passing ceremony can be quite loud on her keen ears.

A hissing sound was heard from the wall. Smoke came out of the little space between the arm and the stone but Percy didn't even flinch. He surprised her again, most demigods scream at least a little during this but he acted like he has felt a million times worse before.

After it was done his arm sprang free and he pulled it out. On the back of his hand was a trident, the symbol of his father, Neptune, god of the seas. And going around his forearm were six bands.

They were symbols for those that have chosen to bless him in his journey through life. The first was depicted with an eagle in line with the trident symbol on the back of his hand; it was the symbol of Jupiter, the god of the skies and king of the gods. Lupa was surprised yet again; no son of Neptune has ever received the blessing of the sky god.

She was even more surprised at the next one. In line the previous symbols was a helmet, the symbol of Pluto, god of the underworld, the god that hates all heroes.

After that was the symbol of a hearth, the symbol of Vesta, goddess of the hearth and home, a maiden goddess. After her was one that didn't surprise her, it was a lyre, the symbol of Apollo, god of the sun.

After that was one that almost made her faint, it was a bow, the symbol of Diana, goddess of the hunt and maidens. For a male to be blessed by the man hater herself is, well, was impossible.

The last one was one that nearly made her head explode; it was an owl, the symbol of Minerva, goddess of wisdom, rival of Neptune. She looked up at him shocked, no one has been blessed by that many gods, and only occasionally by one of those by themselves.

Percy looked at his arm curiously, it was red and the bands were all pure black, with the symbols the same colour. Lupa shook herself out of her shock and addressed Percy _'You do not remember your name pup?'_ he just gave a small shake of his head as he met her gaze evenly.

_'Well you can't join the legion without a name…' _she thought for a moment before coming up with something _'Your name shall be Bellator Deorum…' _she was about to tell him what it meant before he blurted it out "Warrior of the gods" he looked stunned.

"How did I know that?" Lupa smiled a smile only a wolf could _'You have potential pup. Follow me and we will begin your training'_ Lupa stalked off through the building with the newly name Bellator Deorum following.

Weeks pasted and Lupa's pack was intimidated but mostly proud of Bellator's natural abilities. They discovered that the jewellery he had when he woke up was really weaponry. The necklace became beautiful Imperial gold armour, the bracelet became an amazing Imperial gold shield, the golden ring was used to call an Imperial gold weapon to him that can change into any form he wishes, both of them had an eagle engraved eagle on them, and the skull ring became a Stygian iron dagger with a soul wood handle. They also discovered a masterfully crafted soul wood bow comes to Bellator when he needs it.

He became the perfect warrior with their training, but something always seemed missing for him. He longed for the two things he remembered, a pair of beautiful silver eyes on an equally beautiful auburn haired girl and the gorgeous grey eyes on an equally gorgeous black haired woman.

He never told Lupa about them. It felt too private to talk about. His dreams were something he told though. In one dream he saw himself a bit younger struggling under some unknown black mass while the auburn haired girl fights a mountain of a man with a javelin and in another he saw himself battling a flaming man with full Greek styled armour on a wide lake wearing nothing but casual clothes and wielding the bronze sword/pen he still has, Anaklusmos, Riptide.

Four weeks after joining Lupa and her pack he had to leave for his lone journey to Camp Jupiter. The only information about its whereabouts was that it was somewhere in San Francisco. He had a feeling he shouldn't be in San Francisco but let it go.

Lupa told him his first test would be to find the entrance to Camp Jupiter. She said he would know what the other tests are when the time comes. He was annoyed but left after a good luck from the pack.

It took him half a week to get to San Francisco. Not because he was far away but because of the monsters that don't seem to die unless stabbed by the Stygian iron dagger or shot by the bow.

Even crushing them under a ten tonne truck or hitting them with lightning doesn't work. The only other way is to spread the dust they become apart with water.

On the way to San Francisco he fought many things. Most were just simple hordes of hellhounds or troops of dracaena while he once fought the Minotaur. It seemed to really want to kill him but in the end he killed it and it left behind one of its horns that is now hooked onto his belt, slightly carved and engraved with the Stygian iron dagger.

After searching through most of San Francisco while being pursued by a large monster that he is not sure of what it is, he came across the Caldecott tunnel. There was a simple service door near it but that wasn't what made him think that was the entrance.

Firstly, his instincts told him it was there, he learned to trust his instincts during his time with the pack, and secondly, there were two people outside dressed in Roman legionnaire armour.

He had the same feeling as before, like he was in enemy territory but ignored it and pushed on. The guards saw him and their eyes widened. They yelled out but Bellator was already on the move when flames wracked his old position.

Turning he saw the Chimera with Echidna laughing deviously behind it. She saw Bellator and her face contorted into a smirk "You will die bane of monsters and me and my child will become more famous then the lord of time himself" the Chimera dived at Bellator.

Bellator was already on the move and he had his armour on, shield out and golden gladius in hand. Echidna looked surprised but dropped the look and watched her son charge at the son of the sea god.

Bellator sidestepped and slammed the Chimeras head to the side with his shield. He was ready and swung his sword making a sickening…

SCHLOCK!

Sound out. The head of the serpent tail was withering on the floor with the Chimera howling in pain above it. Just as quickly spun around and buried the quickly summoned Stygian iron dagger into its skull, directly into its brain.

Instead of turning to dust it faded into the dagger and disappeared, forcefully sent to Tartarus for a long while. Echidna was too busy screaming at her 'sonny' being gone she didn't notice Bellator notch an arrow and set it aflame. He launched it and it buried into her forehead, burning her from the inside out and the metal sending her to Tartarus.

He turned and saw the two guards staring wide eyed at him, jaws slack. He smirked at them "Are you just stand there gapping or do something?" he asked cheekily. He couldn't tell what they looked like in the shadows but he knew one was a boy and the other was a girl.

They glared at him "Wh-who ar-are y-you?" the girl stuttered slightly, afraid of the man standing in front of her wearing golden armour and looking thoroughly bad ass. He just _the _Chimera like it was no big deal and not only that he killed _the _Echidna, the mother of monsters, even more easily than the Chimera.

Bellator remembered what Lupa told him to tell the guards at the gate "I am Bellator Deorum, son of Neptune, blessed of Jupiter, Pluto, Vesta, Minerva, Apollo and Diana. Madam Lupa sent me to find the entrance of Camp Jupiter" they stuttered and he couldn't make out most of what they were saying.

They regained their composure and scrutinized him "Jupiter, Pluto and Minerva would never bless a son of Neptune and Diana would never bless a man" he smiled cheekily at them. His armour disappeared in a light flash of gold and he raised his left arm, palm inwards, for them to see.

On the back of his hand rested the tattoo similar to all the legionnaires. They started stuttering. He wasn't lying and it was even worse because they have never heard of anyone being blessed by that many gods, let alone a son of the big three, other than Jason, being born after world war two.

"What are your names?" he asked curiously, the more he knows of things in the world the more it may have a chance to jolt his mind, or so he hopes. They looked like kids being caught stealing from the cookie. Not because of the question, but because they got so lost in their mental ranting that they forgot he was there.

The girl stepped out of the shadows and Bellator got a good look at her for once. She had long blonde hair that showed out the bottom of her helmet, startling blue eyes and sun kissed skin, obviously a daughter of Apollo.

The guy stepped out next to her. He had stern features, tanned skin, calf brown, slightly red eyes and his hair was too short to be seen with the helmet on, probably a son of Mars. As the girl was about to say something he spoke up "We will not tell you our names, at least not yet".

"For now you must follow us. If what you said was true Madam Lupa is waiting" his gestured with his pilum for Bellator to go through the entrance. Bellator wasn't intimidated by the kid in the slightest. He was at six feet while Bellator stood at six foot five. He had a feeling he didn't used to be this tall but had a late growth spurt.

He shrugged and walked in ahead of them. They walked through the dark almost endless tunnel for a while and Bellator began to get agitated, he never liked cramped spaces, they always get to him. Lupa told him it's in his blood; the sea doesn't like to be contained.

Just before Bellator was going to say something there was a light at the end of the tunnel. It took all of Bellator's willpower to keep from running to it, to get out of this dark, cramped tunnel as soon as possible.

They emerged out the other side and into a large hidden valley. In the furthest corner on the opposite end from the entrance stood a large marble town with equally large walls, it was surrounded by an open plain on Bellator's right and a large thick forest on his left with a road between the two that lead to a military encampment.

The military encampment had spiked wooden walls, large tents, a forge, an armoury, a stable, etc. Basically all the things a military encampment would want. The encampment was on the bend of a large river that separated the one third of the land on the entrances side from the two thirds of the rest of the valley containing the camp.

In the centre of the forest was a large lake that branched out from the river that separates the valley. Over all it was very beautiful and majestic "Beautiful isn't it" said the girl. All Bellator could manage was a nod.

"Come on! Hurry up!" shouted the guy. The two raced to catch up to him, as he was already halfway down the hill. When they caught up with him he was almost by the bridge. The gate was open on the other side and two people stood at the front with four people standing directly behind them and four hundred heavily armed kids behind them.

One of the two people was a woman with silver eyes and brownish-red hair wearing golden armour over a knee high white toga and knee high gladiator sandals. She had a golden gladius sheathed at her side. She had a wolfish smile with oversized canines. It was Lupa in her human form.

Next to her was a man wearing golden armour on top of a blood red toga, gladiator sandals and a golden gladius at his side. He had dark brown hair, red eyes and stern features. His face was impassive and Bellator remembered him from what Lupa told him. It was Romulus, son of Mars, the founder of Rome.

Bellator followed cautiously behind the two guards. He noticed he was still wearing his torn orange T-shirt and jeans. He didn't really care and kept walking. He noticed a lot of girls were sizing him up and everyone else was watching him cautiously.

He bowed to the son of Mars and the mother of Rome as he got closer "Madam Lupa, Lord Romulus" Lupa proud of her newest student while Romulus was emotionless.

"Rise" Bellator did. Romulus was slightly intimidated when looking into his eyes, it was just like Lupa described. A hidden power deep within and missing piece to it… it was disturbing to see a look like that on one so young.

"Show me your arm" he commanded. Lupa briefed Bellator on what he the protocol for the camp initiation is, most of it anyway. Romulus was slightly afraid to look at Bellator's arm, if what Lupa said was true then he would the most powerful to ever live.

He looked down and saw the symbols, all seven of them. The trident for Neptune, the eagle for Jupiter, the helmet for Pluto, the hearth for Vesta, the lyre for Apollo, the bow for Diana and the owl for Minerva. Romulus looked into Bellator's eyes and saw recognition for a second before it was gone.

He grasped Bellator's arm and lifted it for all to see "This is Bellator Deorum, the son of Neptune, blessed of Jupiter, Pluto, Vesta, Apollo, Diana and Minerva. He will take the test" all the legionnaires looked at him in awe, jealousy and fear.

"What is the test?" Bellator blurted out, most thought Romulus would chew him out but instead he smiled. Romulus smiled; no one, other than Lupa and the five unknown warriors had seen him smile.

It wasn't a smile of happiness, more of pride that he has the guts, or most likely his father's impulsiveness and recklessness, to ask a valid question without being afraid of the consequences.

Romulus turned to the assembled crowd "To the arena!" they orderly began to march in the direction of the town. Bellator looked pleadingly at Lupa, she smirked "I told you I will you I would tell you when you arrived and you did" Bellator listened eagerly.

"You are going to the arena where you shall fight against your greatest fears, enemies and complete your greatest feats once again, if you have any" he looked confused.

"But I don't remember anything about my past, let alone my enemies" she smirked.

"That's the point, pup. We are going to learn about you and where shall stand in the legion" she said.

"What are the places people can stand in the legion?" he asked.

"The ranks are like this; Foot soldier of the fifth cohort, centurion of the fifth, foot soldier of the fourth cohort, then centurion of the fourth. Foot soldier of the third cohort, centurion of the third, foot soldier of the second cohort, centurion of the second, foot soldier of the first cohort and centurion of the first" she explained.

"Above all of them is the Praetorian Guard. The official bodyguards of Romulus" she saw his excited look.

"What do I have to do to join the guard" he asked, she smiled at his confidence. Lupa never smiled that much but it was just something about him that you couldn't help but like.

"There are normally five Praetorians at one time" she paused "There are the two head Centurions or Primus Pilus, they are currently Robert Santana, son of Mars and Gwendolyn Suthers, daughter of Apollo. There is one Tribuni, or military Tribune, that is currently Dakota Madrid, son of Mercury. There is then the Praefectus, or Prefect, that is currently Reyna Regina, daughter of Bellona" she paused for a second.

"The leader of them is the Legatus. The Legatus was Jason Grace" Bellator swear he heard the name _'Grace' _before "But he disappeared months ago. No one has had the potential to fill the position as of yet" she gave him a knowing look.

"Y-you think I will become the Legatus?" he stuttered slightly. She gave him a fanged grin "You are the demigod with the most potential to be the Legatus of the Praetorian Guard".

After that he remained quiet till they reached a large stone coliseum. Lupa looked at him "Today you must complete your greatest feats once again" she looked at him seriously "Nothing can harm you in the arena. You may feel the pain but you will come out alive and unscathed" he just smiled at her.

"I'm ready" she pushed him through the arena floor entrance and went up to the stand. Bellator took a deep breath and walk through to the waiting crowd.

* * *

Did you enjoy it?

Like the name and all that?

Please review and tell me did you like my ideas or is there anything I can make better. And please don't say update faster, I will go as fast as I can but I have an insanely short attention.


End file.
